futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Los Angeles
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. Unlike its cousin in the eastern coast of North America, Los Angeles has always been more suitable for exploring inside an automobile instead of exploring the downtown through human feet. It will take a radical reconstruction of the entire metropolitan area by AI engineers in order to make the city walker-friendly from LAX (Los Angeles International Airport) to its suburban areas on the outskirts of the city proper. This method could take more than 100 years and end up spending hundreds of billions of property tax money (while boosting the economy and providing jobs at the same time). However, tourism will increase thanks to its various sports teams (Los Angeles Kings, Los Angeles Galaxy, etc.) Soccer, handball and cricket will eventually become more popular than baseball, basketball, American football and ice hockey by the end of the 2040s as Hindu immigrants from India start to congregate in like-minded communities. Rapid transportation through maglev trains allow workers who live in Los Angeles to commute to nearby San Francisco, Seattle and Vancouver for jobs. Only professional businessmen with full-time office jobs could commute to Vancouver on a daily basis; the typical worker either commuted to Seattle or San Francisco in the search for good-paying jobs. While tourist numbers will temporarily suffer when airlines become obsolete in 2030, they will quickly return the the numbers enjoyed in the mid-2000s once maglev trains are in almost every community in North America. History Starting in the year 2000, the birth rate of Hispanic people has climbed rapidly in the city while the birth rate of Caucasian and black residents of Los Angeles have levelled off since the 1990s. As the government starts to cut back funding for the military and hospitals in favor of space travel and exploration, the funding of hospitals will become an obligation of the private sector corporations rather than the politicians. Los Angeles and San Francisco were the least affected by the Universal Peace Charter of 2037 because half of the major cities on the North American west coast are inhabited by conscientious objectors. By the early 2040s, the number of Christian Los Angeles residents will have plummeted as a result of other religions becoming more favorable to the West Coast of North America. Atheists and Hindus became the norm in the Los Angeles political scene by the year 2074. Buddhists and Muslims become the majority of small business owners in Southern California by the late 2060s. The few Christians that remain in Los Angeles by the year 2105 will continue to label the "Hollywood values" system as evil and the politics of Los Angeles as being the "vice of the 'Left Coast.'" Due to the outflow of people from other parts of the world to California, the word "soda" to describe soft drinks will erode from popular culture. By the end of the 21st century, most Californians will refer to soft drinks as either "pop," "Coke," "Pepsi," or simply as "the drink that is more expensive than water that doesn't refresh you completely." * In the year 2040, Hollywood will be cursed by the worldwide television ban but blessed by the rennaissance of motion pictures. Most of the Hollywood screenplay writers of this era will be black females with super looks, preferably Jewish or Muslim, who speak English and Spanish. * By the 22nd century, it will take a billionaire (or ten people with full-time jobs) to even rent a typical apartment in Los Angeles. A million is not what it once was. The average person will have to live at least 150 miles away from Los Angeles - which will be ten times its current size - in order to have a middle class or minimum wage job in the city. Fortunately rapid transport into the city will make the commute much more bearable. It wouldn't be possible with old fashioned cars. * Cannabis becomes completely legal for adults to purchase in Los Angeles by the year 2043; with New York City legalizing it in 2045 and the rest of Canadamerica following suit in 2046. * As one of the cultural centers for Western civilization, Los Angeles will provide entertainment, nightlife, and romance. The Arnold Schwartznegger Gubernatorial Museum will be considered one of the most flashiest historical landmarks in Los Angeles by the year 2030. Culture People will also flock to Universal Studios, where the non-digital parts of Terminator 7 and Terminator 9 were shot and successfully received Academy awards, Golden Globe awards, and People's Choice awards for a clean sweep at the box office. Films that were made without human photographers or film editors became popular during the middle of the 21st century; with Bao-Bao providing great computerized animation and a storyline for everyone. Los Angeles will also provide the prototype franchises of a new, semi-formal Taco Bell. This new kind of franchise, similar to the much successful ''Pizza Hut Bistro'', transforms fast food for the adolescent crowd into wholesome cocktail food for the more mature crowd. By 2050, every Taco Bell in Los Angeles will operate on the "fine dining" model, abandoning long lines at a fast food counter in favor of waiters, hosts, maitre d's, and mandatory tipping (instead of not being allowed to tip). Los Angeles was satired on Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and in Grand Theft Auto V; showing the city as it was in the late 20th and early 21st centuries. The 22nd century version of Los Angeles would be properly featured in the PlayStation 6 video game Grand Theft Auto XI. Would you live in this version of Los Angeles? Yes, I would like to live in this version of Los Angeles. No, I would find it to be too stimulating for me. No, I would find it to be not stimulating enough for me. Yes, but I would have reservations about certain things in this city. Category:RyansWorld Category:Future Cities Category:Canadamerica Category:United States of Earth